U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,541 discloses a typical hacksaw and U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,752 discloses a hacksaw with a means for increasing the tension of the blade. U.S. Pat. No. 7,174,644 discloses a hacksaw wherein the angle between the blade and the hacksaw frame can be adjusted, and a jabsaw blade is able to be connected to the front end of the hacksaw frame. U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,791 discloses a tension means for adjusting the tension of the hacksaw blade.
The present invention intends to provide a blade adapter for a hacksaw and the blade adapter allows the blade to be installed to the hacksaw at different angles. Furthermore, the blade adapter can be connected to a jabsaw blade at the front end of the hacksaw.